


The Winemakers

by hellanor



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 02, Screenplay/Script Format, brewing, i don't know anything about winemaking guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellanor/pseuds/hellanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln introduces Monty to a new hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winemakers

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as me practicing my screenwriting skills, but quickly ballooned into something pretty feelingsy. Hope you guys don't mind the format! I wrote it in the Celtx app and just couldn't keep it to myself.

EXT. CAMP JAHA - DAY

MONTY GREEN pulls a 5-gallon plastic JUG out from a hole dug underneath the side of the Arc. RAVEN stands behind him, hands on her hips. He bites his tongue as he unscrews the plastic cap, snakes a small ladel in, and pulls out a thimble of clear liquid. He tastes it, and barely flinches. He turns to Raven.

MONTY  
It's good.

RAVEN  
Phew. Good. After weeks of that watered down stuff, I could use a real drink.

 

EXT. CAMP JAHA - DAY

Monty struggles to carry the weight of the jug with both arms across the camp. Around him, dusk is falling, and Arkers are strolling around after dinner. A few stare after him curiously.

Coming up from behind him, Raven wheels over an old metal cart.

RAVEN  
Here, load it on here.

They load it onto the cart and Raven starts to push it. She point ahead.

RAVEN  
Clear off that table, we'll put it there.

MONTY  
Good thinking.

He jogs ahead. LINCOLN walks up, joins her.

LINCOLN  
What's in there?

RAVEN  
Moonshine made right. Monty-style, like the good ol' days at the dropship.

Lincoln makes a skeptical face. Raven exaggeratedly mirrors it back at him.

RAVEN  
What, do Trikru not drink?

LINCOLN  
Not kokawoda.

RAVEN  
Kokawoda?

LINCOLN  
Means stuff that tastes bad, and is bad for you.

She smiles reluctantly at first, then giggles.

RAVEN  
Yeah, that's...definitely what this is.

He smiles shyly. They've reached the table at the canteen. He lifts the jug onto the the table easily. Monty hurries over and lays down a mess of tin cups next to it.

 

EXT. CAMP JAHA - DUSK

A small crowd of the remaining original DELINQUENTS and some Arkers huddle around the jug, filling their cups frantically. Raven observes the whole scene amusedly. Monty sits on the table off to the side, a nervous smile on his face as people come up to pat him on the back and thank him. Bellamy fills many cups at a time and passes them around to those who can't reach, shouting out to see who needs one. The whole scene is chaos.

Bellamy inches through the crowd to Octavia and Lincoln, hands them both a cup, not meeting Octavia's eyes.

OCTAVIA  
(coolly)  
Shouldn't you be in a council meeting right now?

BELLAMY  
What, and miss this?

 

EXT. CAMP JAHA - DUSK

Raven steps up onto the bench of the picnic table, helped up by a few delinquents, who she promptly swats away.

RAVEN  
(to the crowd)  
Ok, we've got at least ten minutes before Boss Lady and The Beard get out of their top-secret meeting. I say we all give a toast!

She raises her cup and nods pointedly at the crowd. Everyone raises their cup. Octavia, on the outskirts next to Lincoln, keeps her cup lowered, her eyes narrowed, not participating. Lincoln nods diplomatically, not quite so disapproving. He regards his cup of moonshine warily, and peers around to observe the Arkers curiously.

RAVEN  
To another day alive on Earth, and to Monty, who made us this moonshine so we might be able to enjoy being here. To Monty!

CROWD  
TO MONTY!

Behind them all, JASPER, a shadow of himself, emerges unseen from his tent, eying the crowd with disgust.

BELLAMY  
To the 100!

The kids cheer, and all take a swig of moonshine. All together, their faces screw up. Many cough or even retch, but their smiles return quickly.

Octavia, never too proud, downs her moonshine in one go. Lincoln takes a small sip and SPITS it in the dirt.

Monty notices, his mouth falling open a little. Lincoln sees him, makes a little apologetic shrug.

MONTY  
That bad?

A few in the crowd hear him and look between Monty and Lincoln, who is not ashamed. Octavia sees the spit in the dirt.

OCTAVIA  
Did you spit it out?

LINCOLN  
I don't have the stomach for it. It hurts my mouth.

OCTAVIA  
I've seen you pull an arrow out of yourself. I have shot you with a gun myself. You're telling me this hurts?

Raven, watching the exchange, smiles broadly and goes to pour herself more. Monty, flabbergasted, looks at her smile, and shakes his head, not sure if he should be insulted or not.

MONTY  
It's okay if you don't like it. It is pretty strong.

Lincoln hands Octavia his cup and puts his hand on his chest, choosing his words.

LINCOLN  
It's not that it's too strong. It's that I am too weak for it. Trikru drinks are less of a...test of will...more of a treat.

Monty stares at him, baffled. Octavia rolls her eyes at the situation. A few other delinquents watch with bated breath. They're not used to Lincoln talking this much.

RAVEN  
That was oddly charming, Lincoln.

 

EXT. CAMP JAHA - DUSK

Kane, flanked by a small group of guardsmen, walks up to to stand next to Bellamy, who was chatting with Mel at edge of the crowd. Kane peers at the gathering witheringly.

KANE  
I was not informed of any party going on. Nor of additional moonshine being brewed.

Several heads turn, immediately disappointed. A few start to saunter off.

BELLAMY  
(quietly)  
Let them have this, sir.

KANE  
I'm not opposed, I just would like to be told—

RAVEN  
Nah, Kane, you ruined the magic. G'night everyone!

The crowd disperses, groaning and complaining drunkenly. Raven hops off the edge of the table and strolls off. Octavia pulls Lincoln away, but he stares curiously after Monty as they go.

EXT. CAMP JAHA - NIGHT

Monty is left alone, sitting on the table next to a nearly empty 5 gallon jug. Bellamy walks over to him, pats him on the shoulder.

BELLAMY  
Thanks for the moonshine. The kids liked it.

MONTY  
They like pissing off the council every now and then. I'm glad to help. No offense.

BELLAMY  
None taken. I'm pretty sure I'm just a placeholder to some of them anyway.

Monty looks up at him. Bellamy looks tired, cut off, but not unfriendly.

Suddenly, from behind them--

JASPER  
(bitter)  
Fun party?

Bellamy deflates a little, turning to look at Jasper. Monty looks away, losing all the cheer he'd built up.

BELLAMY  
Can I get you some moonshine, Jasper?

JASPER  
I already had some from the other still.

BELLAMY  
Looks like a lot.

JASPER  
Float yourself, Bellamy.

MONTY  
(to Bellamy)  
Just go.

Bellamy looks between the two and sighs. Reluctantly, he walks off. Jasper is left staring at the ground in front of Monty, seething. When he doesn't say anything, Monty gets up to leave, head bowed.

JASPER  
You enjoying being the hero? You're so popular. It's just what you always wanted, huh?

Jasper looks up, wild-eyed and incredulous, daring Monty to retort.

MONTY  
Jas, look. I... I don't want it to be like this. I said I was sorry!

JASPER  
(laughing)  
Yeah, one and done, right?

MONTY  
What do you want me to say, Jasper? How can I possibly make this right?

JASPER  
You can't make it right! But you know, can you see how I might find it a little, I dunno, a little creepy that you can bounce back so quickly from straight-up genocide, to, you know, cool guy who brings the liquor?

MONTY  
If you think I am "bouncing back" you must be—

JASPER  
How can you just be fine?

Monty looks up, shocked.

MONTY  
I'm not fine!

 

EXT. CAMP JAHA - NIGHT

At the edge of the wall, Lincoln, leaning against a pole, turns his head toward the sound of MONTY'S SHOUT, which echoes through the camp. He sees Bellamy stomping over to join him at the pole, his head bowed, a large cup of moonshine in his hand. He jerks his head at Monty and Jasper's shouting match.

BELLAMY  
Things start getting ugly, we should be ready to break it up.

LINCOLN  
Figured this night would end like this.

BELLAMY  
It was good to get Monty brewing again, though.

Lincoln makes a face again. Bellamy almost smiles.

BELLAMY  
Okay, but you didn't need to spit it out.

Lincoln smiles.

LINCOLN  
I hope I didn't dishonor him.

BELLAMY  
Nah, Monty's stronger than he looks.

Sounds of Jasper and Monty shouting grow louder, more vitriolic. Bellamy rubs his forehead.

BELLAMY  
How's my sister?

LINCOLN  
Little change. Moving forward faster than anyone in this camp can keep up with. More stubborn than she used to be, if that was possible.

BELLAMY  
Suppose that's all I can ask for.

Bellamy downs the last of the moonshine and scans the treeline. Lincoln watches him for a moment, then looks over his head to where Jasper is sitting on the picnic table, Octavia resting her head on his shoulder. Monty has stalked off.

LINCOLN  
Maybe I'll introduce Monty to Trikru brewing traditions.

BELLAMY  
What?

LINCOLN  
People might eventually want something to drink that tastes less like swallowing a grease fire.

Bellamy looks at him, looks to the jug on the table, scans the treeline once more, and nods.

BELLAMY  
That'd be good.

 

INT. MONTY'S TENT - DAY

Monty's asleep, sloppily, on his cot, a blanket pulled up over half his face. The place is a mess, full of rotting plants in tipped-over tins of dirt, and dirty plates.

There's a rustle at the doorflap and Monty jerks awake, fumbling for his gun. He shakes his head, and realizes he's point his gun at LINCOLN.

He lowers his gun, relieved and weirded out.

MONTY  
Lincoln. What the hell?

LINCOLN  
Taste this.

Lincoln tosses him a small, old, brown, ceramic bottle with a cork. Monty catches it easily.

MONTY  
What is it?

LINCOLN  
It tastes good, just try it.

Monty eyes him warily, but does as he's told.

He takes a small sip at first, then a large swig. He swallows, then sputters.

MONTY  
Is this alcoholic?

Lincoln smiles and nods, a little amazed he doesn't realize how late it is.

MONTY  
Isn't it morning?

LINCOLN  
Many of the camp have already had their midday meal.

Monty shakes his head, then takes another reluctant swig of the bottle.

LINCOLN  
Get dressed. I'm going to show you how this is made.

 

EXT. FOREST - DAY

Lincoln leads the way through the thick forest, followed by Monty, still clutching the bottle in one hand, a gun in the other hand, and a large bag slung around him. Behind him, Miller and Monroe take up the rear, both in full guard gear.

LINCOLN  
We didn't need a guard detail. What we're looking for is just over this ridge. I'm surprised no one has stumbled across it yet.

MONTY  
He's right, guys. I doubt we'll need you.

MILLER  
If I'm being honest, I mostly just wanted to get out of camp for a bit. Hope that's okay.

MONTY  
Yeah, I get that.

He claps Miller on the back.

MONROE  
Miller's dad sent me along.

Miller groans.

MILLER  
You gotta be kidding me.

They continue on through the forest a ways.

MONROE  
What are we looking for again?

MONTY  
He's been cryptic all morning. It would be exciting if I weren't so hungover.

MILLER  
But you said this has to do with moonshine?

Monty holds up the bottle.

MONTY  
This ain't moonshine. This is something else.

Lincoln halts.

LINCOLN  
We're here.

The three Arkers look around. Things don't look much different, except the trees are placed more evenly, in rows. They're almost as tall as typical trees in the area, but their trunks are more twisted, and branches hang low enough to pick fruit.

Lincoln trudges forward, snatches a fist-sized, dusty purple fruit from a bunch, and beckons Monty to him.

Monty takes the fruit, mouth ajar, and Lincoln takes out his knife and starts to cut down the whole bunch, which is as large as a bunch of bananas.

MONTY  
Plums. Looks guys, they're plums! I never knew plums grew in bunches. So we're making...what, plum wine—?

LINCOLN  
Grapes. These are grapes.

He dumps the bunch of GIANT GRAPES into Miller's arms with a smile. Miller staggers under their weight and chuckles.

LINCOLN  
We will make grape wine. Which is to say, normal wine.

Monty's jaw drops, eyes darting between the bunch of grapes, the huge one he's holding, and the forest around them. He laughs loudly.

MONTY  
This is a vineyard! Holy— This is a vineyard, you guys!

MILLER  
Are these not what grapes are supposed to look like?

Monty is beside himself, pacing now.

MONTY  
Guys, grapes before the cataclysm rarely got bigger than a thumbprint.

MONROE  
Shut your vent!

MONTY  
I'm serious. And vineyards—  
(he laughs again)  
grape vines in vineyards were usually about a meter high. They were flimsy and needed string and poles to hold them up. This is incredible! The radiation made an old vineyard grow into a forest!

LINCOLN  
Try the grape.

He's standing behind him, a pleased smile on his face, three giant bunches in each hand.

Monty remembers the grape in his hand, takes a bite out of it. His face melts.

MONTY  
Oh my god. That's so sweet. You guys gotta try this.

He holds up the rest of the grape to Miller's face, since he has his arms full. Miller looks up at him, uncertain, and takes a bite.

MILLER  
Whoa. That's the sugariest thing I've ever tasted.

They grin at each other giddily as Monroe moves in to swipe a bite herself.

LINCOLN  
That's good. The sweeter the grape, the better drink it makes.

Monty smiles at him, relieved at the distraction. Lincoln starts heading back, passing them. Monty picks a grape off of Miller's bunch, bites into it. Monroe finishes her grape and grabs another as well. Miller gnaws at the one closest to his face.

LINCOLN  
Don't eat them all. We want there to be enough to go around.

 

INT. RAVEN'S WORKSHOP - DAY

Raven, armed with a Bunsen burner, messes with scavenged spare car parts on her workbench in her shop, which is tucked into one corner of the fallen Ark. Her face is pained, but she's in her element, a hint of a smile. Octavia's seated nearby, sharpening her sword. She glances up at Raven.

OCTAVIA  
Pain from the drilling again?

RAVEN  
(casually)  
Yeah, never really stopped. I just quit yammering about it when I realized it wasn't going away.

OCTAVIA  
Does Abby know?

RAVEN  
They drilled my good leg. And my hip.

She tosses down what she was working with, looks perplexed as if it's the mechanics that's bothering her.

RAVEN  
Whatever pain I'm feeling, Abby's probably feeling it too. She got drilled as much as me. Besides, I've got a nice distraction. I've got a city to build.

Octavia cocks an eyebrow, then smiles.

OCTAVIA  
You're going to build it from old car parts?

RAVEN  
I'm going to build a series of central heating systems from old car parts. I think that's a good starting off point, hm?

OCTAVIA  
Central heating's good, or could just try fire?

RAVEN  
Yeah, but some of us don't want to live in tents and huts for the rest of our lives.

She picks up what she was working on and continues.

RAVEN  
We owe it to ourselves to build something good here. Otherwise all the sacrifices that were made are for nothing.

OCTAVIA  
Sacrifices. You're calling it that, too, huh?

RAVEN  
(evenly)  
I am not arguing with you today, O.

Octavia shakes her head, gearing up to say more. Suddenly, Monty runs in through the flap door, looking winded, and carrying a piece of paper.

MONTY  
Raven! Hey!

RAVEN  
Whoa, hey! You look like you just ran the length of the gravity wheel!

MONTY  
Do you think you could help us build this?

He holds up the paper. Raven looks over the simple sketch of a wooden barrel, held together with metal strips, with a spigot on one end. She nods, bewildered.

RAVEN  
Uh, sure! I mean, I'm not much of a woodworker, but it looks simple enough!

OCTAVIA  
Did Lincoln draw this?

Lincoln enters behind her, carrying a bunch of giant grapes.

LINCOLN  
I did. Heya, niron.

He leans down to kiss her, and presses a grape into her hand.

RAVEN  
The spigot will probably be the hardest part, but after our recent haul I should be able to throw something together. What, is this for moonshine? Your jug did okay, I thought.

MONTY  
It's for wine.

He beams at her, then at Lincoln. Octavia looks up at Lincoln questioningly.

OCTAVIA  
Seriously?

LINCOLN  
My grandma taught me how to make it. It's not hard, and it will be nice to have something to drink that is not kokawoda.

Raven nods, grinning. Octavia looks upset. Monty is confused at Lincoln's term for moonshine.

RAVEN  
Monty, Bellamy has been surveying lumber expeditions lately. Ask for the darkest hardwood he can find, and see if he can get someone to separate it into planks.

MONTY  
Good thinking! Thanks, Raven! Thanks, Lincoln.

He pats his arm on his way out. Lincoln nods at him.

OCTAVIA  
This certainly feels like putting down roots here.

LINCOLN  
(shrugging)  
He's a kid. He has seen enough misery for now. And I wanted to make more friends.

OCTAVIA  
Whatever. Make juice with war criminals. I guess I can't judge, I have one for a brother.

Octavia tries to make a face at Raven, but Raven looks away, focuses back on her work. Lincoln stands up straight, purses his lips. Octavia huffs and swings out of the room.

RAVEN  
Yikes. That wine better be good.

LINCOLN  
It will. It will be good for everyone.

 

SERIES OF SHOTS

1) Monty runs up to Bellamy, who is chopping wood shirtless in the middle of camp. Monty gestures to the tree, explaining what he needs. Bellamy crosses his arms, then nods, beckoning for him to come look at something.

2) Jasper, busy washing dishes under a canopy, watches as Bellamy and Monty raise a small log of cherry over their shoulders, smiling encouragingly at each other. He glares and looks away.

3) Abby steps out of medical to see Monty, Miller, and Bellamy hacking at the log. She shakes her head, shouting, admonishing them for using wood meant for the wall.

4) Monty and Miller exchange a nervous look, then reluctantly continue chopping while Bellamy and Abby argue in the background. Abby cries, "Put a shirt on!"

5) Lincoln carefully sands down a plank of the wood at the edge of camp at dinnertime. Octavia comes up behind him and puts a plate of food on the plank. She sits down next to him to eat her own dinner, still not talking to him.

6) Raven, in her workshop, holds out her hand, and Monty tosses her a large screw, which she catches easily.

7) Late at night, she and Monty pull the barrel together around two large wooden discs. Monty hugs it while Raven screws in the metal strips that'll hold it together. Miller is asleep in the corner.

 

EXT. CAMP JAHA - DAY

Lincoln dumps the giant grapes into the new barrel outside Raven's workshop. Monty peers in, smiling shyly.

LINCOLN  
You didn't need to stay up all night to make this.

MONTY  
(shrugging)  
We got on a roll.

Lincoln smiles, looks around him at Miller leaving the workshop, rubbing his neck, followed by Raven who eyes the barrel resentfully.

RAVEN  
Who wants coffee?

She stalks off, not taking requests.

LINCOLN  
Is it airtight? No cracks?

MONTY  
Should be.

LINCOLN  
Okay. Now we have to smash the grapes.

MONTY  
With our feet?

LINCOLN  
What? No. With a long and sturdy stick.

Monty is embarassed. Lincoln stalks off to go find one.

 

EXT. CAMP JAHA - DAY

Lincoln and Monty CRUSH the grapes, Lincoln holding a long walking stick, Monty a bent piece of metal from the Ark. Monty is grinning.

The grapes slowly turn into more of a liquid mixture of skins and flesh. Lincoln swipes a finger into it and tastes it.

LINCOLN  
This might be good.

Monty takes a taste as well, beaming at their work. Lincoln lifts the lid onto the barrel, and Monty pushes it down tight.

MONTY  
How long now?

LINCOLN  
A week ought to do it.

MONTY  
(outraged)  
A week?

Lincoln starts walking toward the gate, where Octavia is riding in, a deer she shot slung over the back of her horse. Monty shuffles after him.

LINCOLN  
Longer if you want it to be good. A period of time as short as a week will make a sweeter wine, which is, I'm guessing, what you'll want on your first try.

MONTY  
But what am I supposed to do in the meantime?

LINCOLN  
Catch up on sleep, maybe? After that, help with the farm. They could use you. And if ever you are truly without anything to do, you could try talking to Jasper without shouting.

Monty stops, panicking. Lincoln notices, stops and turns around.

LINCOLN  
(not unfriendly)  
But maybe I've said too much. After all, it's not my place to plan your week. Do what you want.

Monty scuffs his feet in the dirt.

MONTY  
I'm no good at this sort of thing. I'm a pushover. Especially with Jasper. Always have been.

Lincoln puts a hand on his shoulder.

LINCOLN  
Sounded like you put up a pretty good fight the other night.

MONTY  
Yeah, that's 'cause I still...  
(struggles for the words)  
I believe in what I did at Mount Weather.

Lincoln stares at him, concerned and surprised. Monty goes on in a hushed, embarrassed tone, looking around warily at passersby.

MONTY  
Not that I'm happy about it... not by a long shot. I hate myself for it. It keeps me up at night. I hate having all this...blood on my hands.

He glances up at Lincoln, and his voice breaks a little. He takes a deep breath.

MONTY  
But the scary thing is, I'd do it again. And that's something Jasper won't understand. Clarke and Bellamy... they were willing to do anything for the delinquents. I saw that, he didn't. And I'm the same way. I'd do anything for us.

Lincoln puts his other hand on his other shoulder.

LINCOLN  
You're brave, Monty. Braver than most. Many of the highest clan leaders and generals would make the same declarations as you just did, but not with nearly as much conviction.

Monty smiles half-heartedly, refusing to cry in the middle of camp. Lincoln seems unfased by their location, focusing all his attention on his friend. Monty takes a deep breath and nods assuredly.

MONTY  
Clarke would know what to do.

His expression falters and he pulls both his arms up to his face and groans, shaking his head.

MONTY  
Me, I just want to forget everything. Sleep through winter. Maybe longer.

LINCOLN  
Clarke left because she didn't know what to do. Give yourself a week, and bring Jasper one of your first bottles. In the meantime, try to clear your head—

He turns and sees Octavia by the smokehouse, teaching Jasper how to skin the deer she just took down. She puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and glances over at Monty and Lincoln.

MONTY  
I hope us making wine together doesn't make things weird between you and Octavia.

Lincoln turns back to him.

MONTY  
I'm not exactly her favorite person right now.

Lincoln wheels himself and Monty around and starts walking them away from Octavia and Jasper.

LINCOLN  
It's possible I should not have been giving you advice, when I, like you, don't know what I'm going to do. While I see through her eyes, I cannot bring myself to be as angry as her, especially to my friends.

Monty beams. The two of them walk to the canteen and get breakfast—huge hardboiled eggs and a handful of dark greens. They sit down at a table and eat with their hands.

LINCOLN  
Maybe I should give your moonshine another shot.

Monty looks up at him, greens hanging out of his mouth.

LINCOLN  
Since the wine will take so long.

 

INT. THE ARK - NIGHT

ONE WEEK LATER.

Kane and Abby pour over a map on the council table, speaking in hushed tones. Abby's hand is covering Kane's, while she points vigorously with the other. Kane strokes his beard.

Monty bursts in, bearing a glass bottle of wine and two cups. He sees he might have been interrupting, and puts both hands up as two guardsmen close in on him from opposite corners of the room.

MONTY  
I'm sorry! Sorry! I just... brought you guys...a peace offering...

He sets the bottle and cups down suavely in front of Kane and Abby, who watch him bemusedly.

MONTY  
...courtesy of myself and Lincoln. Consider it an apology for last week's unauthorized kegger, and for using wood meant for the wall, though to be fair that was with Bellamy's go-ahead.

ABBY  
Kegger?

MONTY  
I will show myself out! Good night! Enjoy!

He swings out of the room, his nervous smile dropping immediately and quickly turning to relief.

 

EXT. CAMP JAHA - NIGHT

Octavia stares up at the stars, flat on her back outside hers and Lincoln's tent at the edge of camp. Tears stream down the side of her face. She sniffles.

One star moves faster than the others, like a satellite, drifting across the sky.

Lincoln comes and lays down beside her, a bottle in hand.

OCTAVIA  
Rest of the Ark's visible tonight.

She points up at the object moving across the sky. She sighs and shifts closer to him, ignoring the bottle between them. Their heads bump together.

OCTAVIA  
After everything that's happened, you know I'm just happy I'm not in space anymore, right? That I got to meet you and everything?

LINCOLN  
I know.

She shakes her head, eyes leaking more.

OCTAVIA  
I just don't understand how you aren't angry... at everyone. Everyone here.

Lincoln turns to look at her.

LINCOLN  
I don't want to make you feel shame for your anger, niron. You let your principles guide you. You learn from them, and I love that about you. But I am looking for my people here and now. If we need to go elsewhere to find yours, we will. But for now, anger will only remind me of the monster I once was.

She meets his eyes, apologetic and stubborn and crying all at once. They kiss briefly.

LINCOLN  
I brought you wine.

He holds up the bottle. She chuckles at the sudden change of subject, shakes her head.

OCTAVIA  
This better be good. Badan op, niron.

They sit up. Lincoln uncorks the bottle and passes it to her. They each take a long swig.

 

EXT. CAMP JAHA - NIGHT

Raven, Harper, Miller, Monroe, and Mel huddle around a small fire, a short ways away from the main bonfire in the camp. They are wrapped in blankets, talking softly.

Monty, arms laden with 6 bottles, barely holding on, comes marching up behind them, dropping one in each of their laps. They each jump and gasp, a little upset at the surprise, then chuckle warningly.

MONTY  
One...for...each...of you!

RAVEN  
Whoohoo! My hard work finally pays off.

MONTY  
Raven, after your help with the barrel, you might as well call the rest of this batch yours.

RAVEN  
Whoa, careful there, wino. That's a dangerous offer.

MILLER  
Hey, thanks, Monty! A bottle each?

He whistles and tries to bite the cork off. Harper sips hers, savoring it. Monroes gulps down a big sip.

MONROE  
Wow, this is great. I might start to prefer this to moonshine.

HARPER  
Whoa, definitely.

MEL  
You should bring some to Bellamy. He's on guard duty. He could use the cheering up.

Monty holds up the last bottle.

MONTY  
That's where I'm headed next.

MILLER  
But you're coming back?

HARPER  
Yeah, we've got room, you should come join us!

MONTY  
I got a few more deliveries to make, then I'll be right there.

They smile at him, and he stomps into the night.

 

EXT. CAMP JAHA - NIGHT

Monty reaches the top of one of the guards posts on the wall, slamming a bottle of wine down on the platform.

Bellamy is perched at the edge, scowling. He turns at the noise.

BELLAMY  
Monty?

MONTY  
Special delivery.

He pulls himself up the ladder enough to comfortably lean over the platform like a bar. He nudges the bottle toward Bellamy and nods encouragingly.

MONTY  
The wine's ready. You should try it.

Bellamy's expression softens, and he takes the bottle.

BELLAMY  
Shit, thanks, Monty!

Put on the spot, he uncorks the bottle and takes a swig. He pulls a face, nodding frantically as the flavor hits him.

MONTY  
No good?

BELLAMY  
It's good, it's just... wow, it's so sweet!

MONTY  
Not much of a sweet tooth?

BELLAMY  
Maybe not. Never had much to test it on, I guess.

He smiles apologetically. Monty returns the smile, waves a forgiving hand, then moves to take back the bottle.

MONTY  
Don't worry about it—

Bellamy gently snatches back the bottle.

BELLAMY  
No, it's fine, I'll...

He stares down at the wine, then straightens up, clearing his throat.

BELLAMY  
I'll hold onto it.

He nods, setting it down next to himself as he resumes surveying the treeline. Monty watches him for a moment, then looks beyond him, scanning the treeline himself.

MONTY  
Good thinking. Yeah, hold onto it.

He starts back down the ladder.

BELLAMY  
You did good, Monty.

MONTY  
Thanks, Bellamy.

 

EXT. JASPER'S TENT - NIGHT

Monty lingers outside Jasper's tent, a last bottle in hand.

MONTY  
(quietly)  
Jasper?

Nothing. Monty rustles the tent flap. Still nothing.

MONTY  
I've brought you something, Jasper. Can I please come in?

Still nothing.

MONTY  
I'm coming in now.

 

INT. JASPER'S TENT - NIGHT

Monty enters. The place is full of empty cups and dirty clothes, dimly lit by the moon, the nearby fires, and a small lantern. Jasper's lying on his side, facing away from Monty.

JASPER  
Go away. I really don't want to talk to you.

MONTY  
Where can I put this?

JASPER  
I do not care.

Monty sits down behind him, picks up a cup, inspects it, then uncorks the bottle and fills the cup with wine. Jasper turns and glares at him.

JASPER  
What are you doing?

MONTY  
What I always do. I'm enabling you. Now tell me what you think of this.

He hands Jasper the cup. Jasper stares at it blankly. Finally, Monty lowers it to the ground by Jasper's cot, and recorks the bottle of wine. He takes a deep breath, and stares at the cup.

MONTY  
Look. I'll leave soon, I just needed to corner you and tell you, it's okay if you never forgive me. I don't blame you for hating me. Not one bit. But please, just...don't punish yourself anymore. I hate seeing you like this.

He starts to get up to go, but sees Jasper is crying, looking at him with a crumpled face.

JASPER  
What if I don't...what if I don't want to get over it? Get over her?

Monty's expression breaks too, but he looks away.

MONTY  
Then I... I guess I just hope you can...at least find a way to live with it. To live...with us. With me...still in your life?

He says it all like a question, scaring himself but laying his cards all down anyway.

To his surprise, Jasper nods, eyes glazing over, darting away from him.

JASPER  
Suppose you're right. Guess we'll just have to see.

Monty takes a deep breath, scratches the back of his neck harshly, then uncorks the bottle and takes a swig.

JASPER  
That's my wine.

MONTY  
No, this is my wine. I made it.

Jasper tenses, then sighs once more, shaking his head rapidly and huffing something that approaches a bitter chuckle. Monty stares at him a moment longer before tightly corking the bottle once more, getting up, and walking to the doorflap. He turns.

MONTY  
If you need anything from me, you know where to find me.

Jasper turns his back to him again.

MONTY  
You know I'll always love you.

And with that he rushes out of the tent. Jasper cries quietly alone.

 

EXT. CAMP JAHA - NIGHT

Monty wanders about for a bit, arms wrapped tightly around himself. He takes deep breaths, and slowly starts to calm down, observing the momentary peace in the camp this evening.

Octavia and Lincoln are wrestling and laughing together by their tent, clearly drunk.

Raven and Abby are chatting by medical; Jackson comes up to offer them both cups of tea.

By their fire, Monroe whispers something to Mel that makes her laugh. Harper and Miller play cats cradle.

By the front gate, Kane is talking sternly, paternally, with Bellamy. Both have their hands on their hips.

Monty strolls through the camp, his brow furrowed but a small smile still there. He comes to the nearly empty canteen, and grabs himself a bottle of wine for himself. He looks down at it proudly, then turns to make his way toward the fire.

FADE OUT

**Author's Note:**

> "Kokawoda" is something I sort of took from trigedasleng.info. "Koken" means "crazy", and "branwoda" is the word "foolish, worthless," literally translating to "brown water." I kind of stitched the two together.
> 
> "Badan op" means "serve up."
> 
> "Niron" means "my love."
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
